


Greatest Hits

by Bookkbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember this?" Cas asks idly, tracing his fingers up and down Dean’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story contains major character death (in the sense that Dean and Cas are both dead when the story takes place)

"Do you remember this?" Cas asks idly, tracing his fingers up and down Dean’s chest. Dean smiles and tightens his arm around Cas. He presses a kiss to Cas’s forehead.

"Of course I do," Dean says. "This is that place in Vermont, right? The start of our honeymoon."

Cas smiles up at him, wide and gummy, and kisses Dean. When he pulls back, his eyes are faintly red-rimmed. Dean frowns, concerned.

"Cas?"

Cas shakes his head. He rolls over and wraps his arms around Dean, burying his face in Dean’s neck. Dean’s arms come up automatically to hold him, one hand stroking up and down his back.

"Cas, sweetheart?"

Cas shakes his head again. Dean can feel it against his neck.

"I didn’t think-" Cas says thickly. He breathes and Dean can feel how it shudders in his lungs. "I didn’t know where I was going to end up, after."

Cas looks up, eyes dry though still red. He smiles. The expression is thin and shaky.

"I didn’t think I’d go to Heaven, or that I’d be lucky enough to share yours."

Dean smiles confidently. He cups Cas’s face and the former angel leans into the touch, smile firming and softening at the reassurance.

"I knew," Dean says. He clears his throat. "What I said, back when we got married? I meant it, Cas."

Cas’s smile is blinding.

“‘This is forever’,” he quotes. Dean’s almost surprised that that’s not the first memory they ended up in. Then again, he supposes that it didn’t really sink in for him until the morning after, that he and Cas were married, that he could keep Cas with him always.

"I’m very glad you’re  _you_ ,” Cas says softly. Dean nods and strokes his thumb over Cas’s cheek.

"Me, too," Dean says. He tries to imagine an eternity with only the memory of Cas, where every interaction had a set script and only he could go off-book. That had never been the way they did things.

Dean glances at the door to their room. If he knows anything about the way Heaven works, it’ll lead them to another memory.

"Want to see what’s out there?" he asks Cas. "Our greatest hits?"

Cas glances at the door, then back to Dean. He kisses Dean again, soft and sweet and slow.

"We’ve got time," Cas says. "Right now, I think I want to stay here."

Dean smiles. He’s in no rush to leave their bed either. The rest of Heaven can wait.

He’s got all he needs in his arms.


End file.
